Fire and Ice
by Caroline
Summary: [MSR] Oneshot ficlet written two years ago, finally posted here. Mulder's musings during a bout with boredom.


TITLE: Fire & Ice  
AUTHOR: Caroline  
SUMMARY: Mulder's musings during a bout with boredom.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Mulder & Scully, yadda yadda yadda. We all know the drill.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: While this is not my first M/S fic, it became my first finished fic. The idea came to me and I had this typed out in a matter of twenty minutes. Hope you enjoy, and feedback brings with it more fics :)

* * *

Fire and ice. A combination that melts. Where we're concerned... or rather, where she's concerned... the two adjectives can be applied to many things. And as I lean back in the chair behind my desk, staring unabashedly at the angelic creature just a mere five feet away from me, I can't help but contemplate those adjectives.

Fire. Scarlet heat kissing porcelain. Orange like the sunset in certain light... in others, the deep red of Christmas velvet, or the blood that courses through my veins for her and her alone. This fire has intermingled with the bulbs of my fingers, burning the sensitive skin, yet enticing me time and time again. Days pass where I do nothing but yearn for the lick of those flames, flowing through my fingers like molten silk.

Ice. Glacial cubes cooling the porcelain, fusing with that same scarlet heat, melting the enigma. Melting the very core of my being. This ice has frozen me countless times, left me paralyzed, helpless on my own two feet. This ice has chilled me, slicing through lies in their own desperate search for the truth. Our truth. It has eased my doubts and fears a plethora of times, has refreshed me like a drink of cool water for my parched soul.

Fire. A passion that burns deep within... but not the passion of a lover. Not yet. The passion of a soul as desperate for the truth as my own, the passion of a scientist demanding answers, whether they fit her strict beliefs or mine. I never imagined my passion in this quest could be matched. It was... after all... my quest. But in her, the passion is matched, if not surpassed. A fire that has grown within her since this fated partnership began... a flame that I've seen spark within the ice during the six years of our journey.

Ice. Cool, calculated science. Two feet planted firmly on the ground that eludes me, the foundation of rationalism that pulls me time and time again from a life in the clouds. Strict ideals of what can and cannot be that has annoyed and aroused and confused me for over seventy-two months now. Coldness at times when I feel our partnership is closest to the turning point... the frosty sting that brings our relationship back to the harbor.

Fire and ice. Each of our souls together, one the flames of my passionate quest and the other her cold science. Our partnership reduced to its lowest common denominator. The balance that has kept us on this tightrope, that has locked us into this perfunctory dance. The elements that have melted all boundaries decreed by those that search to destroy us. The intensity that comes from this chance pairing, a culmination of the paths each of us have taken in this life... of the roads that have joined us at an intersection, and have bound us together down a path that is ours alone.

Fire and ice. What I can only imagine the consummation of this journey feeling like. The tactile sensations that burn and chill at the same time, shaking each of us to the core, rattling the foundation of what we've known until now about fate and love. The melting of two polar opposites that would combine our souls forever. The bond formed in the higher planes of ecstasy that would brand her as mine, and would mark me as hers. The meltdown of two separate beings, leaving behind the puddle of a whole.

Fire and ice. A combination that melts. Two adjectives that can be applied to a myriad aspects of us. Of her. And as I lean back in the chair behind my desk, staring unabashedly at the angelic creature a mere five feet away from me, contemplating those adjectives, she looks up. Scarlet heat kisses porcelain, cooled then by two glacial cubes. She smiles a bright, knowing smile as her head tilts toward me, flames leaping at the ice, leaving me undone. I can do nothing, but melt.

* * *

FIN

* * *


End file.
